Legend of Zelda Link to the fuck
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: Link and Zelda have some "fun"
1. Save file 1

A wizard stood over a girl covered in black and white cum. One his men pounded into her and blew his load all over her body. The wizard gestured him away and muttered a few words and the girl vanished. NO! Link tried to scream but they did not hear him.

Link. Link! Hurry up! He is going to fuck me so hard I'll get pregnant! screamed a feminine voice My name's Princess Zelda.

CRASH! Thunder boomed through the night waking Link.

"Link, I'll be back from the Castle in a bit. Stay here" Link's Uncle emphasized. With that he walked out of the house. Link waited in bed for an hour and his Uncle had not gotten back. Link jumped out of bed grabbed a lantern an ran to the castle.

"Link. Link. There is a secret passage on the eastern side of the Castle. Come quickly." said Zelda in his head.

"What the fuck?" said Link as he pulled a bush out of the way and fell down into a sewer.

"Link? Is that you?" said his uncle weakly. He was lying against the wall.

"Yes Uncle."

"WHAT THE FUCK! AGGGHHH! That... hurt. I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE HOUSE! Screw it take my sword and shield and rescue you princess Zelda." And then he died.

Link found his way under the castle and down a few flights of stairs, got a boomerang, fought a knight, and unlocked the cell door. There she was. Princess Zelda.

"Thank you for saving me, Link. I am forever in your debt. Please, take me and do what ever you want."

"Wow.. um... Would you please..." He trailed off.

"What? Please what?"

"Knight... Me?"

"Ooook. Do you want to me to do anything else?" She said stepping forward rubbing his crotch and lifting her dress so he could see her panties.

She bent down and pulled down his pants to see a disappointing 1 inch dick.

"I'll fix that for you" she said as she waved her hand and it started to grow longer. In no time it grew 8 inches. She waved her hand again and she was naked. She grabbed his penis and started to stroke. His limp dick slowly hardened. she kissed the tip of his dick and licked from the base to the head and then put her mouth around it and started to suck on it. She expertly played with his balls with one hand and the other dropped to her clit and started to rub. Her head bobbed up and down on his shaft. She moaned around his penis and started to slip her index finger deep into her vagina and pulled it out. Link slapped her tit leaving a red mark. he rolled it and slapped it over and over again. Zelda slipped her middle finger in her pussy and started tto pump faster. Link moaned as pre cum dribbled out his penis. Zelda stopped sucking him and lay down on the floor. Link slipped his tongue into her clit and started move it around inside slapping into her g-spot multiple times. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He licked up her body from her vagina to her mouth and started to french her. Their tongues wrestled for dominence and finally Link won. Suddenly he pulled away.

"May I..." Link asked.

"Yes. Please" Zelda pleaded.

He slowly slipped his dick halfway into her pussy making her moan loudly. Once he got comfortable he started to thrust in faster. Link flipped Zelda onto her back put her leg on his shoulder and started to pound her pussy. he bent down and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away she was so utterly amazed at how good Link was for a virgin. Linked slammed into her causing her to orgasm. Link started to moan and his thrusts became more eratic. He started pumping harder and faster slamming into her g spot causing her immense pleasure.

"I'm going to CUM!" he said.

"In pussy.Cum in my pussy, Link please, cum in my pussy".

Link screamed as he shot a stream of cum deep into her womb. He filled her up so much that it spilled out. He pulled out. Zelda snapped her fingers and cleaned them up, but let his cum stay in her pussy, not letting a drop out, and put her clothes back on.

"Let's go. There is a secret passage behind the decorative mantle in the Throne Room." Zelda said. Link led them to the throne room and through some sewers and they finally got to the sanctuary

"Link find the Master Sword. I'll stay here."

"Yes I'll keep her safe" said the priest.

Link ran out and to Kakariko Village. As he left he swore he heared Zelda moaning in pleasure.

1 week later...

"Link! Link!", called Zelda in his head, "Come quickly!"

Link ran all the way across hyrule to get to the sanctuary. He ran in with His sword drawn and shield raised. he quickly noticed there were no monsters.

"What is it your majesty?" said Link.

"I'm... Pregnant!" Zelda said happily, "With our child!"


	2. save file 2

_1 week_ _later..._ _"Link! Link!", called Zelda in his head, "Come quickly!"_ _Link ran all the way across hyrule to get to the sanctuary. He ran in with His sword drawn and shield raised. he quickly noticed there were no monsters._ _"What is it your majesty?" said Link._ _"I'm... Pregnant!" Zelda said happily, "With our child!"_

Link stood there glued to the spot bewildered by what Zelda was saying. _I... no that couldn't be, I couldn't have impregnated the princess!_ , he thought.

"Link would you stay here with me and help me. Then, if you want we can give the baby to that women in Kakariko Village."

"No! I want us to raise our child together!"

"But Link..."

"Zelda, wait. Ever since that night I rescued you I... I fell in love with... with you. I was going to wait until I completed my quest to do this but," Link knelt down and pulled out a small box, and opened it, "Princess Zelda... will you marry me?"

Now it was Zelda's turn to be surprised.

"Um, Link, please understand me, I love you but I an part of the royal family..."

"But..."

"How about this when you receive the Master Sword, I will marry you. OK?"

Link stood up and put the ring back where ever his inventory is.

"Fine" And with that he stormed out.


End file.
